Maldito destino
by Hakudoshi Maya
Summary: "¿Cómo es posible que mi vida haya tenido este cambio brusco en tan solo un mes? Hace un mes era libre y no tenía que estar a cargo de una mocosa, y una espantosa chica de dieciocho años" / Castiel no comprendía, como las cosas podían cambiar de un día para otro.


¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

ღHakudoshi Maya los saludaღ

Les traigo un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Se tocará temas fuertes. Lenguaje soez.

 **Disclaimer:** Amour sucré le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi cabeza.

 **Summary:** "¿Cómo es posible que mi vida haya tenido este cambio brusco en tan solo un mes? Hace un mes era libre y no tenía que estar a cargo de una mocosa, y una espantosa chica de dieciocho años"

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Cayó una gruesa gota de sudor por mi cuello. Por un momento pensé que todo era una estúpida broma, o por lo menos una confusión, pero nada resultó como yo quería. Además de que ése oficial de policía panzón fue cero considerado para decirme una noticia de esa naturaleza. ¿Qué era de eso de "vengo a entregarle a su hija, ya que la mamá falleció hace unos días"?

Para empezar yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía una hija, así que mi primera reacción fue reírme a carcajadas, lo que al hombre de horrible bigote no le causó nada de gracia. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando me contó que la niña tenía cinco años de edad, como un huracán aparecieron los recuerdos de mi antigua novia. Al refrescar mi memoria, recordé también que unas semanas antes de terminar habíamos tenido relaciones sin protección, y justo después de terminar, me marché de la ciudad de manera "temporal".

Ah~ mierda.

Para variar, el hombre traía de la mano a la mocosa. Tragué saliva sonoramente, mientras mis ojos contemplaban a la enana. Su cabello negro y largo, ojos miel como los de su madre, piel blanca. No, definitivamente no, no era mía.

El hombre no escuchó ni la más mínima queja, acarició el cabello de la niña, me entregó con brusquedad una gran, pero, GRAN mochila de princesas con algunas de las pertenencias de la que él llamaba mi 'hija'. Honestamente creí que traía ladrillos, rocas, cemento y todas esas cosas excesivamente pesadas. El panzón se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del lugar. ¿A quién mierda se le ocurría entregarle una niña a un chico de veinte años recién cumplidos? ¡Un gran estúpido, obviamente!

—Óyeme tú. Mírame niña...

Levantó la mirada sin expresión.

—No te quedes ahí parada.

Se quedó ahí por unos segundos más y sin previo aviso, se colgó de mi pierna. Lloriqueando. Ah~ sí, cómo me encantaban los niños, sí claro. Cerré la puerta principal, sentía la sangre hervir.

Caminé, intentando ignorar al pequeño animalito que tenía colgando de mi pierna, pero era sumamente imposible. Rodeé los ojos, inhalé, conté hasta diez y exhalé. Me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y la miré serio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté.

—Lily — parecía tener cierta dificultad para pronunciar — ¿Tú... papá?

—No, yo no soy tu papá.

—Policía dijo a Lily que tú eras papá. Policía no miente.

—Escucha, sólo dime Castiel. ¿Está bien? Pronto solucionaré todo, pero... — pausé — te agradecería que no te cuelgues de mi pierna.

Lily se soltó y con su muy pequeña manito rascó su ojos, dejando salir un amplio bostezo. Rápidamente pensé en que durmiera en la habitación de invitados que tenía inhabilitada, ya que sólo la usaban mis papás cuando iban de visita y eso era cada dos meses mínimo; aunque dadas las circunstancias, no podía simplemente acostar a la niña en una cama que lo único que tenía era la colchoneta. Las sabanas y demás estaban sucias. Definitivamente la última opción era que la niña durmiera en el sofá, ya que no quedaba otro lugar disponible para esa visita inesperada. Mendigo policía panzón, ¿Por qué no pudo ir más temprano? Si hubiese ido por la tarde, quizá hubiera alcanzado a limpiar el cuarto.

—Papá... Lily tiene sueño.

Ah~ genial. Al parecer la niña había ignorado por completo lo que le dije al respecto de mi nombre y encima de todo, hablaba de ella en tercera persona.

—Bien, acompáñame.

La llevé a mi cuarto y puse su gorda mochila sobre mi cama, suponiendo que dentro de ése universo debía traer un pijama o alguna tontería de esas para dormir. Efectivamente, después de prácticamente bucear, encontré su ropa de dormir... de princesas también. Minion cliché. Típica niña de mundo rosa.

—Aquí tienes. Ponte el pijama mientras yo iré a preparar un lugar para que te duermas. — Lily me miró confundido y luego sonrió, dejando a la vista el diente que faltaba en su boca.

¡JA! Estaba loca si creía que yo la iba a ayudar a cambiarse.

Me retiré de la habitación y acomodé lo más que pude para que pareciera una cama, obviamente el resultado no fue como esperaba, pero por lo menos la mocosa no se caería y tampoco pasaría frío. Me dirigí a mi habitación para decirle a Lily que ya podía irse a dormir, pero gran sorpresa me llevé.

Debajo de mis sábanas, acurrucada, muy cómoda al parecer, dormía plácidamente la desvergonzada. Me acerqué rápidamente, ya que podría haber estado fingiendo y para variar, se había abrochado mal su pijama. Hinché mis mejillas conteniendo mi impotencia e intentando utilizar toda mi paciencia, desabroché los botones para luego acomodarlos como debían.

La observé por unos segundos y me marché a la sala de estar. Por lo menos por esa noche, Lily obtuvo la victoria.

* * *

 _Otra vez no podía dormir. La culpabilidad es la peor tortura que a un ser humano le podía pasar. Esa horrible sensación de '¿Por qué?', 'Es mi culpa', 'Si tan solo...'_

 _Se acurrucó casi pareciendo una bolita y abrazó sus piernas, tres de la madrugada y la misma pesadilla invadía sus sueños. Las lágrimas brotaron. Había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo y estaba por perder a ése pedacito que dejó la única persona que estuvo con ella._

 _Los recuerdos del accidente parecían crueles dagas. Su cabeza volvía una vez más hacia una semana atrás, donde el día transcurrió normal hasta llegar a las diez de la noche._

 **Flashback**

—Dije que no, Maru. ¡No irás a esa fiesta! — Repitió la mayor de las hermanas, después de recibir la petición de la más joven por décima quinta vez.

—¿Por qué no? Ya soy mayor de edad, no soy una niña. ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez, Sam!

La mayor no quitaba las manos del volante y mucho menos la vista hacia al frente. Siempre había sido muy precavida y no le gustaba distraerse mientras manejaba su automóvil.

—Sé que eres mayor de edad, pero tú también debes entender que ésos amiguitos tuyos no me agradan. Tú misma me confesaste todas las barbaridades que ellos hacían.

—¡Es mi problema! No te creas mamá.

—Precisamente por que le prometí a nuestra mamá cuidarte es que también es mi problema lo que tú hagas o quieras hacer.

—¡Me tienes harta, Samira! — Quitó con brusquedad su cinturón de seguridad — Me bajaré acá.

La menor hizo un ademán para abrir la puerta del automóvil aún en movimiento, lo que provocó que Sam se exaltara demasiado y volteara para tomar del brazo a su hermana. Al hacer esto último, obviamente soltó el volante y no le dio el tiempo de esquivar al vehículo que venía en sentido contrario.

El impacto fue enorme. Maru salió disparada por el vidrio, ya que se había quitado el cinturón. Cayó varios metros lejos del automóvil que se había destrozado bastante.

Gritos débiles pero a la vez desesperados salieron de su garganta, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Volteó su cabeza lo más que pudo para observar el vehículo en el que aún se encontraba su hermana mayor. Sentía varias partes de su cuerpo roto, pero el dolor que sintió en su corazón luego de ver cómo el vehículo se prendió fuego y de un momento a otro... estalló.

—¡Sam!

 **Fin del flashback.**

 _Quizás fue por el accidente, o tal vez, el impacto de presenciar el último segundo de vida de su hermana mayor; los testigos sólo mencionaron que la chica castaña, luego de su último grito, quedó totalmente inconsciente._

 _Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello, las heridas de Maru estaban sanando, la única que era casi imposible de sanar, era la de su corazón. Nada la ayudaría a olvidar todo lo sucedido. A cada segundo se le aparecía la imagen del automóvil estallando en su cabeza y eso provocaba que llorara de manera desconsolada._

 _Las enfermeras llegaron de inmediato al ver que la joven otra vez, por séptima noche consecutiva, se despertó en la madrugada llorando a cántaros. Lo único que podían hacer por ella era inyectarle un tranquilizante y consolarla hasta que hiciera efecto._

 _Perdió a su hermana y lo peor de todo, es que también iba a perder a su preciosa sobrinita. Amaba demasiado a Lily que no se imaginaba perdiéndola a ella también. El primer día que quedó hospitalizada, fue un caos tremendo, ya que además de gritar por el dolor de lo ocurrido, no sabía qué harían con Lily mientras ella se encontraba en el hospital._

 _Dijeron que la policía se quedaría con ella mientras tanto, pero temía de que alguien más la adoptara o que la internaran en ésos lugares de niñitos huérfanos. Se le partía el alma de tan sólo pensar en eso._

 _Aunque lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era esperar a que le dieran el alta para saber de su pequeña niña._

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Lo sé, soy algo cruel para hacer fic's... pero de alguna manera, me gusta escribir cosas que pueden pasar en la realidad.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

ღUn saludo y besos de Hakudoshi Mayaღ


End file.
